Harry Uchiha Sparda
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: Harry is sick of how his life is being manipulated and finds a book left behind by a certain man. He will show this world his power. The power, of a GOD! Godlike Harry, HarryxHarem.


A new being.

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements in this story, except for original content.

Harry was walking around a bookstore, pissed off with how his life was being controlled. When he walked around, a book suddenly fell in front of him. It was a black leather bound book with a strange mark on the front, three tomoe around a dot. He read the title.

Legacy of the Uchiha.

He opened the book and began reading. The first part seemed to be a note.

_If anyone finds this book, than I am no longer among the living. This book can only be read by a member of the Uchiha clan, so you must be my descendent. In this book are all the techniques I gathered in my life. I made it so that it only appears to my descendant. I made it when I was resurrected by a mad man, before I was send back to the realm of the dead. I also modified a peculiar room in an old castle to absolutely obey the Last Uchiha, so use it well. Also, If you happen to be descended from the Uzumaki Clan as well, then I am sorry for what our clan did to yours. My name is Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha to ever live._

Harry looked at the book and smirked. He then took the book to the counter and bought it. "Now to send a letter to Padfoot and Moony." He said.

2 hours later.

Harry sat on a bench. He smiled when he saw Remus and Sirius walk towards him. "Hey pup." Sirius said. "You said you wanted to get a new wand right?" He asked. Harry nodded. "I am fine with it, but why?" He asked. Harry smirked and waved his hand, seemingly dispelling an Illusion. His hair was now smooth and fell past his shoulders and his eyes were blood red with a single tomoe around the pupil. Sirius gasped. "You are from the Uchiha Clan?" He asked.

"Yup." Harry said with a smirk. "I found a book left behind by Madara Uchiha himself. It explained how I got the Sharingan already. It is unlocked during a life threatening situation and I get one of those at least once a year." He said, making Remus and Sirius chuckled at the last part. They then got moving.

A few hours later.

Harry walked out with a smirk on his face. He had a new wand, which he could turn into a weapon as well. His wand was 12,3 inches, made of Ebony Wood and had Vampire Dust, Wraith Dust, Basilisk Fang, the crystalized soul of a K'daai Destroyer and Nightmare Dragon Blood as a core with a black onyx as secondary focus. He could turn it into a sword and scythe with a simple command. The scythe was accessed with the Latin word for reap, Metere and the sword with the Latin word for cut, Secare. He also got a book on spells, both light and dark and a guide on Spellcrafting. He, Sirius and Remus now walked home.

At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry walked up the, as Sirius and Remus said Tonks wanted to see him. He sighed at their giggling from downstairs, he could already guess what was going to happen. He then opened the door. And now he knew why. He was frozen, but not by magic. Before Harry, bent over and frozen in the middle of pulling up her panties while her wet hair hung just above her breasts was his friend Nymphadora Tonks.

Now many of you are probably wondering why he'd be frozen and now you'll need to picture something. Tonks was bent over, facing away from our hero with her hands holding a pair of black lace G-string panties about her knees. Besides showing off her bum, she was letting something pink and inviting wink at him in her surprise. Her massive DD breasts swaying slightly as she shivered from the mix of cold and arousal at having someone watch her. Yes my dear friends, Nymphadora was more than a name, she was, in fact, a nymphomaniac with exhibitionist and masochistic fetishes. But at the moment she was too shocked to do anything about them let alone reveal them to Harry, so we'll move on.

"Uh… Hi Tonks, you wanted to see me?" Harry asked with a few drops of sweat running down his forehead. Tonks could change her form, but her true form was a knock out. Every man who'd ever seen it had problems walking strait for the rest of the day, and Harry was no exception.

The sultry stare Tonks gave him made Harry back up a bit. Testing the door behind him he found it locked. Tonks grinned as he began tugging on the doorknob, before he gave up with a sigh, while she kept advancing with a slow sway to her hips. "I've been waiting, just for you Harry." Harry sighed slightly.

'I knew it.' He thought as he surrendered himself. 'I know I'm gonna enjoy this, but those two are still dead.'

The next morning.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room with some of the other Order Members, including Tonks who had gotten up already. That was the moment Harry walked in, wearing some new clothes. He wore a black battle kimono, black shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves with metal spikes on the knuckles and black arm bracers. Molly was staring in shock, Ron in jealousy, the rest of the Weasely family in awe and Tonks, Ginny and Hermoine were drooling. Oh, did I mention he also had his wand out? "Sirius, Remus." He said calmly as he raised his wand. "You're dead." He whispered coldly as the two men slowly got up and walked back.

"Now Harry don't do anything stupid." Remus said, before the two were scared shitless from Harry's dark grin (think Gaara's insane look).

"I won't." He said. "_Metere_." He whispered as his wand turned in its scythe form. It was a two handed scythe, pure black with a jagged curved blade at the end like a beak, On either end of the smooth wood shaft it looked like a metal spinal column held the wood in place with the blade on one end, and a long spike at the other end. "DIE!" He yelled as he charged and swung the blade down, creating a trench as it hit the ground. He then began chasing the two man throughout the house.

Dumbledore watched in shock and awe at what was happening. "Harry this is most unbecoming of a student." He said. Harry looked at him and smirked.

"Then you will take their place." He said as he walked towards Dumbledore, turned his scythe into a wand again and kicked him where the sun don't shine, making every man in the house wince. Harry then breathed in relief. "That feels so much better." He said as he walked over to Tonks and leaned close to her ear. "I expect a repeat performance tonight." He whispered, making her blush. Unfortunately, Molly heard that.

"What are you two talking about?" She screeched. Harry just ignored her and did something that would piss her off even more. He wrapped an arm around Tonks' waist and kissed her right on the lips. After what they did last night, this was nothing. They were broken from the kiss by Molly. "What do you think you're doing young man?" She screeched. "And you Nymphadora, he is too young you, you, you, Harlot!" She screeched. She then shut up when a sudden pressure dropped on everyone and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Everyone looked at Harry, who had his Sharingan active and glaring at Molly.

"I'm sorry." He said in a deadly whisper. "I didn't quite catch that. What did you just call her?" He demanded as he walked towards her. "If I ever here you insult Nymie again, there won't be enough left to identify your corpse." He said as he grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the fireplace. He then grabbed Floo Powder and send her to the Burrow. "And that takes care of the trash." He said.

"Potter you bastard!" Ron yelled as he ran at Harry to punch him, which resulted in Harry side stepping him, grabbing him by the back of his robes and throwing him into the wall.

"Don't touch me." He said coldly. "I will be in my room to practice magic and other techniques." He said, before walking up the stairs, Tonks following.

Time skip to the World Cup.

Harry was casually relaxing in his Ministry issued seats at the World Cup. Tonks had an extra ticket and he had chosen to go with them instead of the Weaselys. And with relaxing, I mean resting his head on Tonks' shoulder, completely ignoring the game and just enjoying being close to her. When the Cup was disrupted by Death Eaters, he frowned. "They die for interrupting my time with Nym." He said. "_Ventus Gradus_." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind and appeared in the middle of the Death Eater group.

"Lookie here. Potter has come to die." One gloated as the others laughed. "What are you going to do? Use stunners?" They mocked. They then froze when an intense aura of bloodlust washed over the entire tournament grounds. They looked at Harry and saw him standing there, Sharingan active with 2 tomoe and with an insane smile on his face, which he dubbed his Shukaku look, from the look Shukaku's host always gets when he/she goes insane.

"Who said anything about me using what you call light magic?" He said as he raised his hand high. "_Vermiculus Caedem_." He whispered as he swung his hand down, launching a barrage of crimson blades at the Death Eaters. Their eyes widened behind their masks and they raised shields, only for the blades to cut right through most of the shields, and the people behind them, while Harry laughed insanely. Then, something no one expected happened. Sand began to gather around some of the remaining Death Eaters, while Harry had his hands open and in front of him. "_Desert Coffin_." Harry said in monotone, some Death Eaters now imprisoned in the sand. "_Desert Funeral_." He said as he closed his hands, making the sand implode on itself and crush the Death Eaters in a shower of blood. The rest looked at each other and apparated out. Harry's face turned to his now normal cold look again. "_Ventus Gradus_." He said as he disappeared in swirl of wind.

With the Aurors and the Order.

Harry suddenly appeared in a swirl of wind. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. Dumbledore scowled.

"Where were you?" He demanded. Harry just shrugged.

"Killing the bastards that interrupted my time with Nymie." He said with a bored look, before his eyes widened when he felt a pulse of demonic energy. He smirked as he turned around. "I will see you at the HQ. _Ventus Gradus_." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

In a forest nearby.

Harry walked in the forest as he came across a shrine. When he walked in he saw an alter with an O-katana on a pedestal. His eyes widened as he recognized the blade. "Enma Katana, Yamato." He said as he reached for the blade. When he grabbed it he heard a voice in his head.

"So you are the one who wants to wield me?" The voice said. "I am Yamato, sword of Sparda and once of Vergil. Why do you want me? You need to have demon blood to wield me and being the host of the Ichibi Shukaku isn't enough." Yamato said. "While we are at that point, where the hell did you find the crazy girl and why did you seal her inside yourself?" He asked.

"I needed power to protect those dear to me and to live my own life." He said. "And no one deserves to be locked away alone all the time. I felt sorry for Shukaku-chan and freed her." If he could, Yamato would be smiling.

"You are worthy to be my wielder. I will have to make you a half Devil, however." He said. Harry nodded. "Then I will make you the heir to Sparda as well, Hadrian Madara Neji Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Yamanaka Hyuuga Sparda." Yamato said. "Search for the other weapons, but know that there will now be demons on your path as well. Now this will hurt." He said.

Harry looked confused, before immense pain surged through his entire body. He then began changing. He grew to about 6'2" precisely. His hair became a mix between black, red, dark blue, blond and silver. His eyes were red with a black four bladed shuriken in them and his skin was pale. His clothes changed into black pants, black combat boots, a black shirt, black gloves, a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket and two holsters with guns at his hips. He looked at himself in a pool of water nearby and concentrated on his original hair and eyes. His eyes turned green and his hair black. He smirked. "Guess me and Nym are more alike now. Guess it's an ability I now have from being part Devil." He said.

"I take it you like your new abilities and your weapons." Harry nodded.

"But what are the guns?" He asked.

"They are called Crimson Storm and Azure Tempest, Crimson and Azure for short. They are a pair of heavily modified Desert Eagles that can be charged with demonic energy and even shift a few different forms, but only pistol type. They are sentient and their spirits are female, so don't insult them." Yamato said. Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry. Nym beat respect for women into me." He said as he disappeared in burst of speed.

The HQ.

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting on her bed, when she felt two arms encircle her from behind. "Hey Nymie." Harry whispered into her ear. Tonks smiled as she turned around and looked at him.

"Love the new outfit." She said. "What happened?" She asked. Harry just chuckled and turned his hair silver and his eyes into his new Sharingan.

"I became a Half Devil and the heir to Sparda." He said. "I also gained the ability to manipulate my appearance and gained the Mangekyō Sharingan from it as well." He said. "But that isn't matter now." He said as he shed his clothes, Tonks following and they began their usual nighttime activities.

**Well that makes the first chapter. I first planned to make this a Harry Potter Naruto Crossover, but made it a Harry Potter Multi Crossover. Harry will be almost Godlike in this fic because his bloodlines. I never really played Devil May Cry, but I love the characters and weapons. And yes, Harry will have Devil Arms. The reason Harry's second name is Madara is because his parents did know of their bloodlines and decided to honor the Uchiha, and his third name is Neji to honor their ancestor. Normally I don't like Neji, but I needed a male Hyuuga name and I hate Hiashi even more and I didn't want to use Hizashi. This will also be a Harem story and Harry will have a few more titles. The current members of the Harem are Nymphadora Tonks, Shukaku and Echidna, who will get a human form. The Biju will also appear and become Devil Arms. See you next time. As for the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is achieved from the mental trauma of seeing the person closest to you die as I don't believe seeing your best friend die is worse than seeing your family die. Harry remembers the day his parents died completely and has does gained it, the transformation just jump started it.**

**Now for the spells.**

**Vermiculus Caedem**

**Translation: Crimson Massacre**

**Classification: Dark Cutting Magic**

**Description: This Curse works like a wide spread barrage of cutting curses. It launches a barrage of crimson cutting curses that easily slice through steel and most shields.**

**Ventus Gradus**

**Translation: Wind Step**

**Classification: Neutral Elemental Supplementary Spell**

**Description: This spell uses wind to make the caster move with incredible speeds. This is not the same as Apparition as it does not teleport the caster but makes them move with speeds that it looks like they teleport.**

**And please review or I will send Dementors after you.**


End file.
